1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for enclosing equipment in a watertight fashion while permitting operation of the equipment. Particularly, the present invention is directed to a cover that enables the enclosed equipment to be easily transported and operated, and that includes an entry that is both watertight and easy to seal and reseal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weatherproof equipment cases are well known and have been available for a number of years. These equipment cases have been widely used in commercial applications such as cinematography, and professional photography, as well as in recreational applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,392 discloses an embodiment of a known weatherproof camera case. In this embodiment, the camera case includes a sealable opening through which the camera may be inserted for enclosure in the case. The case further includes a second opening in the camera case positioned such that when a camera is enclosed, the second opening is adjacent the area on the body of the camera that receives a lens. When the camera body is enclosed within the case, the camera lens extends into the second opening and may be attached to both the camera body and second opening such that the lens extends exteriorly of the case and is exposed to the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,841 discloses a protective envelope for a video camera. The protective envelope is loosely constructed to partially conform to various camera shapes, and includes a front window through which the camera lens can receive images for filming. Disposed inside of the protective envelope, below the front window, is a supporting device and spacer to which a camera may be mounted. The protective envelope when draped over a camera provides space between portions of the camera body and the front window. The supporting device and spacer are used to adjust the distance between the front window and the camera auto focus system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,506 discloses a camera for underwater photography. In this embodiment, the case loosely surrounds the camera. The case is flexible to permit manual manipulation of camera elements while a camera is enclosed in the case. The case, however, is amply sized to accommodate one or more cameras and therefore can impede operation of the enclosed camera and increases the likelihood of severe mishandling such as dropping. A transparent window is fastened in a leak-proof manner to one end of the case. The opposite end of the case is open so that the camera may be inserted and removed therefrom. The open end may be sealed with a clamp to protect against water leakage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,285,894, 5,325,139 and 4,882,600 each disclose camera cases for underwater picture taking. However, each of these patents is directed to camera cases that are not resealable by the end-user for repeated use after all of the enclosed camera's film has been exposed.
In view of the above, there remains a need for a water-impermeable equipment case that completely encloses a piece of equipment, that permits operation of the enclosed equipment's operable features, that substantially conforms to the shape of the equipment, so that the cover does not gather, bunch, or otherwise substantially impede the operation and handling of the enclosed equipment, and that is sealable and resealable by the end-user.